Pirate and child
by Kharotus
Summary: What happen when old pirate captain Hector Barbossa finds little girl from streets of Tortuga. Does cold hearted pirate have heart to help little child who is alone at this cold world?
1. At streets of Tortuga

It was late evening at port of Tortuga. This was place where every pirate felt to be welcome. At street women walked with pirates and men drank themselves that drunk that they couldn't walk to their motel rooms by themselves. Here was possible to get anything what human mind just imagined. This was heaven to mortal sailors.

To port of Tortuga had came couple hours ago ship what had bad fame, it was Queen Anne's Revenge but captain wasn't bad famed Blackbeard, it was Captain Barbossa. Even he wasn't that cold hearted than Blackbeard, people at ports told stories about him as feared and fearless pirate.

Barbossa walked out of his ship what he had took from Blackbeard. Novadays he didn't wanted to walk that much because he had lost his right leg at battle long time ago but he couldn't resist either streets of Tortuga.

He walked and smiled little when he remembered that this place had been same like at those day when he had started his work as pirate. Seems that there was some things at this world what didn't chance.

He walked to one tavern what didn't seems to be battlefield like other places. When he had been young, he had always wanted to there where was action, but novadays he just wanted peace and place where he could have relax. Had he came old? He thinked sometimes and knew answer but didn't want to say it loud. Yes, he had live long life, more longer than some of pirates, he had seen much and he thinked sometimes that there wasn't anything what could have surprised him anymore. He found some table from tavern what was far from everything and everyone and sat to there and ordered to himself drink. He looked around and noticed that other pirates at bar had came to this quiet bar because of same reason. To drink alcohol. No fights, no women, nothing else thank ligger with what people forgot sorrows, pains and got little joy to their lives.

Tavern looked like it was meant to, much men, alcohol and bartender who waited orders at behind table. Barbossa drinked and felt how strong ligger burned at his throat. Then suddenly he saw something what didn't fit to view. There was little girl, Barbossa thinked that she was about 4-7 years old. She had dirty dress from what it was impossible say what coloured it had been as new. He looked back to his glass and continued drinking. He wasn't responsible to what kind of place other people did sent their kids.

Suddenly Barbossa felt that someone fidget his jacket. He looked next to him and saw same little girl who watched to him with her blue eyes. Barbossa looked to girl, he didn't show any emotions.

"What ye want?" he asked little harsh way, more harsher than he was meant to. He didn't want to scare kid but wanted that she would have realized to leave this place.

Little girl took step back and looked little scared to Barbossa. He noticed that girl really tried to control her fear and came again step closer to him. "Just one coin sir, please" she said with weak and shaking voice.

At Tortuga this was normal. People did sent their kids to begging money from people and when these would give money to kids, they would run to those who had sent them to begging money and those would robbing that one who would have give money to that kid. Barbossa looked around. He hadn't notice that anyone had came with girl and gave to her one coin.

"There, run now to your mother" Barbossa said and looked away from girl. He heard when little girl thanked her grateful and he knew that she did curtsey, like girls had been teached from that when they started to understand world. When girl had left, Barbossa felt bad, he didn't knew why but he knew that innocent children were meant to play and enjoy of their short childhood, not begging money from people who could have done anything to them. Maybe he were coming old when he gave to his emotions chance to control him. He got up and walked out of tavern. Maybe fresh sea air would clean his head.

No matter how much there was at streets entertainment for old pirate captain, he still couldn't forget that little girl. Especially her eyes what were able to break even heartless man heart. But what he could have done, girl was probably at other side of town already and he wouldn't maybe see her ever again. Maybe it was better this way. He couldn't help that child or take her with him, children, especially girls, was meant to stay at port at their homes and help their mothers at home with daily chores.

Finally he took room from upstairs of tavern and after several hours he started to sleep, but night and dreams were restless.

* * *

Morning came faster than Barbossa had imagined. He opened his eyes and didn't felt that he would have had slept at all. It was still early morning but he desired to get up, there wasn't reason to lay down when his ship was meant to leave port today. He got up slowly and walked to downstairs and out of tavern. At morning even place like Tortuga was really different place than at evenings. There wasn't anyone at streets because any other than those who hadn't got themselves drunk, was up and at Tortuga kind of place there was really few people of them.

Barbossa walked slowly to port and watched houses. He knew that he would have had chance to this kind of life too once. He could have stayed to port, get work and get own family. Still, he wouldn't have enjoy of that life, he had been at seas since he had been kid and that was only place where he enjoyed. Even he knew well what pirate life dangers was, he didn't want to gave from that. Ocean was in his blood, in his veins. He sighed deep and walked around in his own thoughs until he heard some yellings. Like someone would have had fight. It was rare at this early of morning but he desired to go to see what were going on. Yes, he were pirate, but he had still heart to make sure that in fight weren't got hurt anyone else than couple drunken pirates.

Barbossa walked slowly toward yelling and when he turned at one corner he saw one man who holded bottle. It was clear that man was drunk and angry too. Barbossa saw too that man yelled to little girl who were sitting at ground and hugged her knees. She was clearly scared about what that man would do to her. Barbossa took step closer and desired to make clear to that man that he should to find someone his size with who to fight.

"You damn brat! Couldn't you get even money for ligger!" Man yelled to little girl and didn't even noticed when man with peg leg came closer. Man raised his hand and was probably ready to start beating that little child who cried quietly at ground.

"I didn't found more... please, don't hit me..." Little girl said, but it heard more like whispering what drunken man didn't even probably heard.

Barbossa took hold from man arm what he holded up. "Maybe ye have drink enough for little time" he said with calm and harsh voice.

"You stay away from this!" Man yelled to Barbossa and tried to get rid from his hold. Barbossa could smell scent of old, cheap alcohol what this man had drinked maybe years. He desired not to use violence to man but just because girl was at there. It wasn't right that little kids saw when adults started to use violence to solve their problems.

"Ye shouldn't yell and act that like when yer daughter is near" Barbossa said to him calm way but still holded man still from his wrist. Man had gave up trying to get free and breathed heavily.

"That git isn't even mine!" Man yelled to him. Barbossa wasn't sure should he have believed him. Maybe that man just tried to save own skin when he had noticed that at Barbossa's belt were his flintlock and maybe man knew too that those who carried flintlock, was able to shoot men with that too.

"Then ye better go by yerself get moneys for yer drinks" Barbossa said and suddenly he threw man against garbage can. Man yelled and it took some time before he got up again. Man was clearly drunk since his walking wasn't that straight than normal people and he tried to take hold from walls. He started to come closer Barbossa and girl and insulted them both. Barbossa took slowly his gun from his belt and pointed with it to man "What I said about manners?" He asked. Maybe man scared his gun or his attitude, but Barbossa didn't care about that, only one thing from what he cared was that man started to slowly walk away from him and girl. Barbossa took back to his belt his gun. He wouldn't have wanted to use it when that little girl was near, but sometimes you cannot choose what to do in some situations.

Barbossa looked to girl who looked back to her. He hadn't used to be near of kids and felt that situation was awkward. But he couldn't left girl here just like that, what if man would come back when he would have walked away. No, he had to take girl back to her home. At least girl had end crying and that was good thing. Barbossa looked to girl calmly.

"Where's yer home?" Barbossa asked and tried to sound friendly. He didn't want to scare girl more than she was already. Girl didn't said anything, just looked to him and then to ground sadly.

He desired to ask other way. "Where's yer mother?" he said and he noticed that girl had some problems to hold her tears. _Oh great_, Barbossa thinked, _don't start to cry again_. But girl controlled herself. Barbossa repeated question again and heard that girl said something but he didn't got clear well of her talk when it sounded more like whispering. Girl looked to Barbossa and noticed that this waited girl to say again what she had said earlier.

"Mom didn't woke..." girl said more louder but just loud enough that Barbossa heard that. He didn't knew how to react. He didn't show any emotions but inside of him he felt his heart breaking for that little girl.

"Where's yer father?" he asked from girl and noticed that she started to come more brave.

"I... I haven't had father..." girl said and hugged more tight her knees. Barbossa saw how girl tried to be brave, maybe she had learn that crying meant beating. But he wouldn't have ever hurt that little girl because she was brave enough to show her feelings. Barbossa felt himself more coward, it was long time since he had showed his emotions without shaming infront of other person.

"Come... "Barbossa said and started to walk away from alley. Only one thing was sure now, he wanted that girl away from alley and to place where she would get food and roof over her head. He started to walk slowly and thought that girl had ran away until she came from alley and started to walk after him. Barbossa walked to one restaurant and opened door to little girl. Girl walked fast in to place and Barbossa gone to sit to one table with her. He ordered to little girl something to eat but himself enjoyed just from glass of wine.

"What ye did with that man? He isn't good" Barbossa asked and thinked that poor girl hadn't eat in long times well. She seemed to act like wouldn't have ever seen food before. Girl had still good habits, when she noticed that Barbossa talked to her, she eated end what she had in her mouth and looked to Barbossa.

"Mom didn't wake... I gone to search food... and then I met that uncle. He said that he give to me food if I find money to him... and I did what he said" Girl said and continued eating more faster, like she would have been scared that someone would have stole plate from infront of her if she would have eat too slowly. Barbossa thinked little time that how low some men could go. Used little kids to get money to ligger.

"Well, did he kept promise?" Barbossa asked and sipped his wine.

Girl shaked her head and it wasn't surprise to Barbossa. Empty promises, that's what alcoholic men could gave to others.

"What's yer name?" he asked from girl.

"Lilianne... but mom called me Lily" Girl said and seemed to come more sad when she mentioned her mother.

Barbossa wasn't sure did he felt pity, caring or just duty for this girl. He wanted to get her to good place. Place where she could have live good life till she would be old enough to get own family. Bad thing in that was that he really didn't knew anyone at Tortuga, at least someone who would live that kind of life what would have been good example to her of real life what was meant to good women.

Barbossa did get up from table, mentioned to Lily that he would go take some fresh air and walked out of restaurant leaving little girl to eat. He knew that girl would wait nicely her when he had made clear to her not to leave place before he would come back. Barbossa walked around streets, he asked from many people about places and who would be willing to take to raise little girl. One thing was sure, he couldn't take her to ship, that wasn't place to little girls.

He didn't found any good place to Lily and he should have been long time ago at his ship. Crew probably wondered why leaving from port took so long. He walked back to restaurant at what door Lily waited nicely him. First time in his life, Barbossa was totally lost. He didn't knew what to do and would have felt bad rest of his life if he would have left little girl to streets. She liked from this child.

"Do ye have any relatives?" Barbossa asked from Lily but as he guessed, girl just shaked her head.

_What I do with her...?_ Barbossa thinked and he started to be desperate. He looked to little girl who looked to her helpless and trusted that adults knew what was best. Barbossa smiled little, when she would grow up little, she would understand too that even adults didn't sometimes knew what to do. He sighed and looked to port.

"Have ye ever been at ship?" He asked finally from Lily.

"No... But I have always wanted to" Little girl said with little smile.

"Well, now ye get to ship" Barbossa said. He had desire when at here wasn't anyone to who he could have trust little girl he would find that even from other side of ocean. He started to walk to Queen Anne's revenge. Lily looked around moment and when she saw that she really hadn't any other choice than trust to this old pirate, she followed him nicely.

* * *

_Again something to Barbossa fans =3. I really hope that you are going to enjoy of this when I did enjoy of writing this, trying to working with second chapter as soon as it is possible =)._

_Note to all new readers:_

_- I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_- I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_- Only positive comments and comments about story are appreciated, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_- Lilianne is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


	2. Reading maps

After couple days from that when Barbossa had found little girl from port and was willing to take her to ship to keep her safe with mission to find to her good adoption family. Still he doubt that had it been good idea after all to take little girl to pirate ship. Little girl middle of men who manners wasn't best one and some of men could have possible hurt her if they had some intrests to little girls. But Barbossa had desire to keep Lilianne safe from everything and everyone until he would get her to good family.

Queen Anne's Revenge sailed calmly over deep blue sea. Barbossa did his captain duties and kept men in control while Lilianne were at Barbossa's cabin looking around curiously. She was still so little that couldn't read or understand from maps anything but she still looked those and tried to learn something from them. Lilianna climbed to chair and standed on it and looked to maps what got her just more confused.

Lilianne heard when someone came in and she looked scared to door. She kept her eyes to door but noticed that there came that old and nice man who had took her to this ship and to her lips came little cute smile.

"Did ye got rest well?" Captain Barbossa asked from her.

Lilianne nodded quietly. Somehow she was scared infront of that big man but he had been really kind to her and she felt that she could to trust him. After all, he had took her to his ship and gave to her shelter and food. Captain was first man in Lilianne's life who didn't yell or hit her.

"Good, planning where to sail next?" Barbossa asked and smiled little.

Lilianne looked to maps and then smiled little to Barbossa and nodded. Captain gave light laugh and walked to girl. He did lift gently this fragile girl to sit to table and sat himself to chair and sighed deep.

"Uncle, what is wrong?" Lilianne asked little shy way.

Barbossa looked to girl with little smile. "Nothing"

Barbossa looked when little girl looked curiously around and wanted to touch everything what she saw. He smiled little to this view and pretended to reading maps that little child wouldn't have got uncomfortable feeling from his company. He hoped really much that this girl could be child as long as it was possible. Adults world were so cold and dark place that it made many men and women missing time of too short childhood.

"Where that happen?" Lilianne asked and Barbossa raised his eyebrown and looked to little child with questioning look.

Lilianne didn't said anything, she just pointed with her little finger to captain's peg leg.

"Just one accident" Barbossa said but felt still how difficult to him was still even think about Pearl or that what had happen at there at that terrible night. He really missed that old big girl to his life. Queen Anne's revenge was good ship to sail but it wasn't same as Pearl was. He thinked that maybe he wouldn't ever get that ship out of his mind or his heart.

Lilianne nodded quietly. Barbossa studied little girl face, he was intrested about this little creature. It was true that he haven't had many times got chance to see kids or be with those so yes, he didn't knew how to be with them and at port crying children voices gone to his nerves. Lilianne was different, he noticed that she was curious and would have maybe wanted to ask many questions about this ship and from Barbossa too but she was just quiet. She had too good manners and tried already act like some little lady. Barbossa smiled and thinked that if he would have got someday wife, he would have wanted child who would have been just like Lilianne.

"Want to come to deck?" Captain asked from Lilianne.

Lilianne nodded with little smile.

Barbossa lift her from table back to floor and walked out of cabin while that little girl followed him nicely and quietly. He gone behind of helm and looked to horizon and Lilianne stayed near of him all time but looked around all time and tried to study everything about sailing and this ship.

"Where we are going?" Lilianne asked from old man.

"Where wind take us, who knows" Barbossa said with little warm smile. He liked how this little child was aware of everything around her even normally children at that age didn't really care about more than that little world what was inside of their heads.

"To adventure?" she asked from him with excited smile.

Barbossa nodded. "Aye, maybe to adventure" he said and started to give orders to men while Lilianne stayed near of him and tried to understand this new world to where she had been threw at so young age.

* * *

_Finally new chapter ^^ sorry guys if you had to wait so long this and sorry that this chapter isn't long one._

_I believe that Lilianne is at good safe when she is near of Captain Barbossa =)_

_Note to all new readers:_

_- I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_- I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_- Only positive comments and comments about story are appreciated, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_- Lilianne is mine creation, PotC belongs to Disney and I am not writing this to make money =3._


End file.
